Takato and Henry 'Inner Love'
by Elias Freed
Summary: This story goes about how Takato and Henry find out that they feel more for each other than only friendship. A story that tells about the emotional way Takato has to face to deal with his feelings... TakatoXHenry
1. The Departure

Dear Readers,

First of all I 'd like to excuse for certain faults you may encounter while reading this story. That is because I 'm from Belgium and I speak better English then I write.

BUT: I have a beta reader n.n, who himselve has written quite good stories to,... So be sure to check him out if you're done reading mine ^^

Takato the dreamer

http://www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/u/233261/

Second: I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON TAMERS (have to write this for copyrights sake...)

I want to warn you this is a boyxboy story... Yeah yeah, I know this sounds rather, well you know, tabooish like... But it 'll be just love and hugs and kisses...

This first chapter will be a short one, the second is a lot longer. And so will it be, some short, other longer...

And please leave some reviews :-) and if there's somebody who wants to send me some fanart, please do so ^^

I hope you enjoy reading it, I would advice you read this story while listing to easy music, a bit emotional like, so you can be carried away easly with the emotions felt by Takato en Henry

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a hot summer day. Takato and Guilmon were relaxing in the park. They hadn't nothing to do. Henry and Terriermon were together with Henry's family, on a holiday, in a faraway country, Rika was with her mom at Berlin, Kenta and Kazu were at summer camp but Takato was too late to sighn up. Also Juri was with her dad and stepmom on a holiday.

"Takato I'm bored"

"Me to Guilmon"

"Takato I'm hungry"

"Hungry? Guilmon, It's to hot to think about food."

"Then lets eat some ice cream!"

"Oh Guilmon." Takato sighted and stood up 'Where is Calumon when you need him' he thought. 'Always around to play when you've got important stuff to do, but when you want to play, he's nowhere around.'

"Come on Guilmon let's go home"

x x x x x

When he entered the bakery, his mom greeted him. She was serving a customer so Takato said hi quickly and when he just wanted to go upstairs his mother said "Oh Takato, Henry called"

"Henry?" Takato's eyes widened

"He asked if it was possible you could go over to see him." She smiled

"Wait, what?? But isn't he on holiday?"

"Yes he is, your dad and I talked, and because we know you don't have anything to do, we decided that you can go, your flight 's tonight."

Takato was speechless, first of all, Henry called if he could come over, and now his mom said he 's to take a plain this evening...?

"What 're you standing there?? Go and pack your bags!"

"Err-yes" He ran upstairs, thought for a minute ran back down again and gave his mom a big kiss.

"Yeah yeah, its alright, let me work now" she said with a smile.

"You've heard that Guilmon, were going to see Henry, yes woooooohooo!!!"

"And Terriermon" Guilmon said.

They started packing. After his parents had closed the shop that evening, and they had had dinner. They ensured Takato had all the stuff he needed en they headed for the Airport. He was a bit ancious and thought he (altough a night flight) would'nt have much sleep. He said goodbye to his parents, giving his mom a big kiss. And shortly after he was on the plain heading for Henry, to an special adventure he woud never forget....


	2. The Flight

Again thanks to Takato the dreamer, my beta reader. yay n.n

I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON

enjoy ^^

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While on the plane, Takato was noticing a change in his feelings. After the whole digi-incident already more then 10 months ago, he had began to feel more than friendship for Henry. But he didn't think much of it then because he was kinda in love with Juri (altough he never told her). But that changed when 3 months ago the gang almost lost Henry.

Everyone, also the members of HypnosR (The new Hypnos -Hypnos Revived-) had still maintained contact with the digital world. Like in our world there was (is) always some trouble, most of it minor things and for those there was an digi-squad erected (members of HypnoseR). But from time to time there was big trouble and they depended on the Digidestend (Takato and Guilmon, Henry and Terriermon, Rika and Renamon) and sometimes even Ryo and Cyberdramon. Impmon also came over to help.

Digimon normally never attack the Tamers, but this time was different. It happened at an unguarded moment, nobody had seen it coming. It simply shot his doomburst-attack right at Henry. He was blown away by the force, but didn't seemed to have been injured very badly. They thought he was just unconscious.

While their attention was at Henry, the Digimon now attacked Terriermon, they all realized that they had to take care of Henry later and fought the Digimon. Also Terriermon was out of the battle and Takato and Rika DNA digivolved with their Digimon... Hell it was strong and soon Rika had to leave the battle, she and Rennamon, dead tired, went to have a look at Henry. They were shocked to find him in a little pool of blood, a bit dripping from the corner of his mouth,... Rika called for help.

Takato, still fighting the Digimon, saw the men of hypnos appear, with a stretcher and a lot of medical personnel. He knew something was wrong and while seeing them dissapear again with Henry on the stretcher, he dealt the final blows. After the Digimon was defeated he and Guilmon returned back to there normal state, they ran over to Rika noticing the little puddle of blood.

"What happend Rika??" Takato asked. Rika turned around, grabbing Takato crying

"He... he's going to die Takato, we couldn't do anything, he's going to dieeee"

"Rika, what? how,..." Another team of hypnosR appeared and they brought them back to the real world where they were briefed.

"When can we see him?" Takato said softly when the doctors explained Henry's situation.

"If everything goes as planned you can see him this evening..." Rika's mom came to get her and take her home. She was still deeply shocked. Also Takato was picked up by his parents. That evening they went back to see Henry. They were prohibited enter the room but they could take a look through a window. There he lay, with all those machines around him. And now it began to get clear to him that he almost had lost his friend and he probably hadn't even noticed it.

When that night he lay in bed, he couldn't sleep. After a while he got out of bed, put on a jacket over his pajama's, ensured that Guilmon was still a sleep and sneaked out of the house. He got on his bike and started peddling in the direction of the hospital. He went faster and faster, his eyes full with tears, as well as from the wind as from emotion. When he arrived he threw down his bike ran inside past the reception with the night guard who was shocked but quickly went after him, calling in his microphone his colleague to take over his place. Takato still knew where Henry lay and when he arrived at his room he started banging the door shouting

"Henry please wake up, Henryyyyyy" He shook when someone pulled him away by his shoulders and fainted.

Takato stared in his cup of tea, the night guard in front of him. "

You alright?" He asked Takato.

"I didn't know." Takato whispered. "When we saw Henry lay down, we had to go look at him first and bring him in safety. Maybe he wouldn't be in coma now." The guard who knew what had happed sighted and said softly:

"Its not your fault"

"Yes it is" Takato said firmly now looking at him.

"No it isn't, and I understand your feelings, I myself also have gone trough it,..." The guard said "I to have fought in big battles, not between Digimon, but just here, between humans. While holding a position I saw a friend of mine go down. He didn't looked badly injured so I went defending our position until the enemy retreated. When I turned to him, he had already gone. I to blamed myself for not taking care of him immediately, but if I had, we would've have lost the position and many other good men would have been killed. Just like you had to fight to destroy that Digimon to make sure it was all safe again. In a certain way you have protected Henry for more damage he had already sustained. And given the circumstances you should be glad, he's still alive you know, and he will make it." He said and smiled softly.

"You're right" Takato said. "Lets have another cup of tea and then I'll bring you home".

"C-can I see Henry one more time?" He asked looking at the night guard

"Alright, but promise me you wont wake everyone up again." He smiled.

Takato smiled softly too. So they went to look at Henry and Takato could even enter the room for a little while. The night guard gave him some time. Takato walked up to the bed, and then easily taking Henry's hand.

"Oh, Henry..." he said softly "please get better soon". He held it for a while and then a little cough of the night guard told him it was time to leave. Takato wiped a tear away and said the word that Terriermon always used to say: "Momentai" then left the room, glancing once more back at Henry before the night guard closed the door, leading Takato outside. He put Takato's bike in his car and drove him home. And so ended the little adventure at the hospital.

After that Takato (altough grounded) went almost every day to visit Henry, sometimes with Rika and Renamon, sometimes without. Also he left Guilmon mostly at home, afraid he would turn the hospital upside down. And after 2 weeks, Henry finally woke up.

When Takato heard the good news he instantly rushed to the hospital. When he stumbled in, he saw Henry sitting up, he went to him grabbed him firmly and started to cry.

"Hey hey hey, Takato" Henry said softly, a bit surprised.

"I thought I lost you forever" Takato sniffed

"Well you haven't!" Henry said, a bit awkward by Takato's heavy reaction. Takato let go of Henry and dried his eyes.

"Jeez, you two should get married." a voice said. Now he noticed Rika and Rennamon. He blushed.

"Hi Rika" Now he also saw Terriermon who he hadn't seen since the incident. He was told that also Terriermon was also badly injured and the men of HypnosR had taken care of him. In those 2 weeks Takato had been building a grudge against him, blaming him for what had happened to Henry.

"I'm just happy he's with us again."

"Momentai, Takato" Terriermon said, but Takato ignored him.

"Where is Guilmon?" Henry asked

"I left him at home."

"Is Guilmon still eating so much?" Terriermon asked, but again Takato ingnored him.

"Come to think of it, I 'd better go take a look at him." He came close to Henry again and said with a soft smile,

"I'm so glad you're okay again."

"Thanks Takato."

"I have to go now bye."

"I'll better go to." Rika said.

"Thanks for coming Rika"

"Hey, we're a team right." she said smiling and then went of to catch Takato before he was to far.

"Hey gogglehead, what was that all about?" Takato turned around

"What do you mean?"

"Why did you ignore Terriermon?"

"Errr, Rika, I have to be going now, see ya later!" Takato said and he started to run

"Hey Takato wait" Rika shouted, but he was gone. She sighted "Whatever.."

Back into the reality of the plain, Takato sighed. A lot happened from then on,... It got worse... After visiting Henry a couple of times more, and always trying to ignore Terriermon, even Henry at a certain moment asked why he did that. Takato knew this moment would come and he rather wouldn't bother Henry with it, but maybe it was better he knew his thoughts. He sighted and said: "I blame Terriermon for not properly protecting you...."

It was as if the world stood still.

Then Henry said "Takato what are you saying? He was taken off guard."

"He had to protect you, thats why he's your partner. I knew we also can be hurt in battle, but to almost die, that could have been prevented."

"Takato I couldn't" Terriermon tried

"Yes you could!" Takato replied brutally.

"Hey, Takato ease off." Henry said, not totally comprehending what had gotten into Takato.

"No I wont." Takato had tears in his eyes. "Because of him I nearly lost you Henry, you're my best friend."

Takato turned to Terriermon. "You're worthless as a Digimon." Takato sniffed Terriermon looked at him, just like Henry he didn't understood.

"Takato, how, you, I I I couldn't."

"Yes you could." Takato shouted with a broken voice.

"Stop it." Henry shouted... That Takato was so mean to Terriermon, but yet so worried for him, even called him his best friend.

"Takato, leave Terriermon alone, what's gotten into you? It wasn't his fault."

"Yes it was, please Henry I don't want to argue with you."

"Then don't and take back your words and apologize."

"Henry, I I cant." Takato said

"Then I rather would like you to leave." Henry looked in front of him.

"Henry" Takato said softly "Henry I can't"

"Then LEAVE!" Henry yelled, now looking at Takato, he had tears in his eyes.

"Henry, how can I ever forgive him?"

"He's my partner, my Digimon, and he was taken off guard. If you can't accept that, then just please leave." He opened his arms,

"Come here Terriermon." Terriermon also with tears in his little eyes jumped op the bed close to Henry. Then Henry looked at Takato.

"Well?"

"Sorry Henry I can't." Takato said.

"Oh, Takato." Henry said, sounding very disappointed. "Then just leave."

"Henry.." Takato tried once more. But Henry had enough of it.

"LEAVE!" He yelled braking in to tears. Takato saw him grabbing Terriermon both crying, then he turned abruptly and he also crying, ran out of the hospital.

X x x

Back again in the plain he had tears in his eyes from the thoughts of what had happened.

"Takato what's wrong?" Guilmon asked.

"Nothing boy, just something in my eyes. Would you like some crackers?"

"Yay crackers" Takato rubbed his eyes smiling at the sight of Guilmon enjoying his crackers. Thinking back again, after he left from the hospital, he didn't saw Henry for 5 days straight... But in those 5 days he did a lot of thinking.. He had few hours of sleep, ate almost nothing and at the end of the 5th day he decided it was enough, he knew he was wrong and he had to apologize. He was afraid of course that Henry would turn him down, but he knew that he had all the right to do it. All this time Guilmon knew of nothing. And it was better like this. Takato was tired, dead tired. His eyes were dark, and he had to drag himself to Henry's house. He rang the bell and when Henry opened, there stood before him Takato, staring into nowhere, with tears coming from his eyes. Takato saw Terriermon and said softly

"Henry, Terriermon, I I'm sorry." then he fainted and collapsed in Henry's arms.

When he opened his eyes Henry was sitting besides him.

"Hi sleepyhead, how do you feel?"

"Henry!" Takato said trying to sit up too quickly.

"Hey easy.." Henry said worried,

"But, what.." He was interrupted by Henry's mom who just came into the room.

"Ow is he awake?"

"Yes mom" Henry said. "Well, I'm almost ready with dinner and I suppose you're staying as well Takato!"

"But,.." Takato tried, again interrupted this time by Henry

"Of course he is." He said while smiling at Takato. His mom left the room.

"Henry why?"

"Momentai" Terriermon jumped from behind Henry. "Henry always knew you would come around."

Takato felt tears in his eyes. "Terriermon, I'm sorry, Henry,.."

"Its alright Takato, I knew it, and I'm glad your so worried about me." Takato looked at Henry and then at Terriermon whispered one more time. "I'm sorry."

Then broke out in tears and grabbed Henry. Glad that at the end he still hadn't lost his friend. So they sat for a while, Henry again feeling awkward then he said

"All is forgiven Takato,.. Right Terriermon?"

"Right." Takato let go of him and dried his eyes. He said to Terriermon:

"Guilmon misses you. And I shouldn't have said those ugly words."

"No problem Takato, forget about it. Momentai." Terriermon smiled. Takato smiled too.

"Come on Takato, I suppose you would like to fresh up a bit before dinner."

"Thanks guys." Takato said.

"That's where best friends are for." Henry said with a wink. So he lead Takato to the bathroom, and soon after they all enjoyed a good meal. Henry's mom called Takato's mom asking if Takato could sleep over. Of course that wasn't any problem.

The next day they went to the park after first picking up Guilmon. When he saw Terriermon he was so exited that he almost turned the bakery upside down. Luckily Takato's mom chased them outside in time. And when they were at the park Calumon joined in, to play of course.

"So they've made up huh." Rika said looking at them from above.

"Rika." Takato said seeing her and Rennamon standing on a branch.

"Hey gogglehead, hi Henry." She jumped down

"Hi Rika."

"Can we join you gobbleheads?"

"Heh Rika, same style as ever." Henry said and both boy's laughed. It was all alright now, no more fights, everyone friends again. From that day one, Takato knew that he and Henry had a special bond and he began to have stronger feelings for Henry. But still, he didn't think about it to much.

xxxxx

"Excuse me?" The air hostess tried for the 3rd time. "Oh sorry, I 've must have dozed of." Takato said blushing.

"It's alright." She smiled, "I just wanted to ask you to put your belt on, we're going to land soon."

"Oh, ok, thanks." Takato hadn't slept the whole flight though he wasn't tired. It was already light outside. And soon they began to land. Takato a bit nervous. And still a bit surprise Henry had invited him to this far away country. He was anxious how it would be.


	3. A step in the good direction

Thank you my beta-reader ^^

I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON

review please n.n

enjoy :-)

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When they landed and got their luggage, Henry's dad was waiting at the exit to pick them up.

"Hey Takato, guilmon. Follow me. Oh ,Takato, give your bag to me."

"Thanks Mister Wong. Isn't Henry with you?"

"He's preparing things with Terriermon at home. You're probably hungry, lets go."

"Do you have guilmon bread?" Guilmon asked

"Guilmon..." Takato said blushing

"No we haven't." Mister Wong laughed "But we have some other good food."

"Yummy!"

They got into the car and went off.

It took a while until they arrived but Takato didn't notice because he was lost in the beautifullness of the landscape. And when they arrived he was still so amazed that he didn't notice someone opned the door form him.

"Hey if you'd rather sleep in the car that's fine with me."

That voice, Takato turned around and saw:

"Henry" He said and got out of the car. He shook Henry's hand. "Glad to have you finnaly here Takato" Henry said looking Takato in the eyes. Takato felt a warm feeling inside and tryed not to blush.

"Thanks Henry, I'm glad to be here." He looked once more around him. "Man, its beautiful here."

He looked at the enourmous house, with behind it a beautiful garden. They were on top of a hill and the sight in the distant was amazing. Meanwhile guilmon was sniffing around. Followed by Terriermon

"Looks like guilmon is enjoying himself too." Henry said

"No he's probably looking for food.."

They looked at eachother then bursted out in laughter.

"Come inside, lets have a drink. Terriermon will take care of guilmon."

They went inside where henry poured some drinks. Then he said. "I've prepared somethings for you."

"Yeah your dad told me."

Henry looked suddenly a bit dissapointed "Did he?"

Takato saw the look on his face and said quickly: "He just said you were still preparing things, but he didn't said what it was."

Henry's face brightend up and he sighted from relief.

"Come, I'll show you. Leave your stuff here." He got behind Takato and laid his hands over Takato's eyes.

"Henry, what.."

"Just trust me."

"Kay." somehow it felt good to have Henry's hands covering his face...

So Henry lead him outside and there he let go of Takato. His eyes had to adjust to the bright light a little but when they did, Takato saw the most beautiful, biggest Treehouses he had ever seen.

Henry laid his arm around Takato's shoulders, which sent takato some pleasant shivers down his spine.

"Henry, I don't know what to say."

"Here's where we'll sleep for the nights to come. One is for our digimon and one is for us. If you don't mind ofcourse beeing separated from guilmon."

"I, err well, I don't but I don't know if guilmon would be that happy about it."

"Well let's ask them." Henry said pointing in at guilmon and Terriermon coming around the house.

"Hey boy, look there's where we'll sleep tonight, but we won't sleep in the same treehouse. But you'll be not alone, Terriermon will be with you."

"And me!" A litlle voice shouted.

"Calumon!" everyone said

"O may I to sleep over, please please please..." He asked Henry

"Sure!"

"Yay, play play play!" calumon shouted happy. And before anyone could say anything he went off playing with guilmon and Terriermon

"Wel, that settles that." Henry said standing at takato's side.

"Yeah.." Takato said softly.

"Now that we're alone, let me show you our space." Henry said softly. Takato felt a bit wierd and followed Henry up. When Henry was already up the little balcony he offerd his hand to help Takato up. When takato grabbed his hand, he felt again that warm tingeling feeling but stronger. Shocked by it, he suddenly let go of Henry's hand. By doing that he got out of balance and slipped away.

"Takato!!!" Henry yelled

Luckly Takato got hold of a branch and swung himselve onto the ladder again.

Henry sighted. He offerd his hand again but Takato got up on his own.

"What happned?" Henry asked

"Err, I slipped."

"Wel I'm glad nothing happened. Come on lets go inside."

So they did. Henry showed Takato around... This treehouse was just like a normal house. Just up in a tree. But it had electricity, a bathroom, just everything. The bedroom was practically empty, just a big matress on the floor with some sheets. The thought of that he may sleep close to Henry this night gave him yet again that warm feeling. Henry looked at his watch and said:

"Come Takato, lets head to the house, my grandma has made brunch."

"Brunch?"

"Yes that's your breakfast and dinner in one meal."

"Wow, wait till guilmon hears about this."

They got down where they were reuninted with their digimon. They enjoyed the brunch. And afther, Henry's dad helped getting takato's stuff to the treehouse. Where Takato freshed up a little because the would go the whole afternoon visiting a city nearby. There takato bought a postcard for his mom and calling her to say he had arrived safely. He and guilmon enjoyed theirselve and Henry was glad to be with Henry.

It was already evening when they headed back home. And after a good evening meal, they decided to call it a day. After all, it had been a long day for takato coming directly from a night flight. Before they went up the treehouse he afcourse said goodbye to guilmon and then asked Henry:

"You'll sure he won't ending up ruining the place?"

"Don't worry, Terriermon is there to keep an eye on them. Besides look at them, they're dead tired."

"Yeah momentai Takato."

"kay, goodnight guys."

They each went up to there own treehouse.

"So here we are then." Henry said as soon as he closed the door.

"Oh wait, let me show you something." And went over to a radiolike installation. Takato saw it was a transmitter. And Henry explaind it had connection with the other treehouse and the main house. He picked up the micro and called over to the other treehouse:

"T1 calling T2 over?"

"Yep Henry.." Terriermon answerd. "I'm giving you takato now."

"Hey Terriermon... you all settled there?" Takato waited and heard som stumbling at the other side.. Then he heard Terriermon on the background shout, "no Guilmon don't." And he heard guilmon say

"Takato, are you in that box takato??" so he quickly replied.

"No I'm not boy I'm in the other treehouse, so please do not destroy the transmitter."

"Oh okay." Takato sighted and looked at Henry.

"That was close, sorry Henry." But Henry smiled.

"No problem takato." Then he took over the micro and ended transmission.

Takato was still worried. "Shouldn't Terriermon and I switch places, I'm afraid that,..." He was interupted when Henry took his hands.

"Hey don't worry." He said softly "Terriermon can handle him. Besides they're tired to so relax kay?" Again he looked in Takatos eyes.

"K, kay" Takato said, looking away. Henry released his hands. "Come on, let's try the bubblebath. That'll ease you down.."

"Bubblebath?" takato asked with big eyes.

"Yep, just follow me."

They went into the bathroom and Henry began preparing it. Then started to take of his clothes, when he saw takato just stood there he said: "Well, you're not going to join in?"

"Together?" Takato asked

"Err yeah, why not? It's not the first time we bathed together isn't it?"

Takato felt stupid "Yeah, you're right.." He said a bit ashamed and also took of his clothes. The tub was rapidly filled and by the time takato got out of his clothes Henry jumped already in. Takato got in quickly after him. The warm water felt good. And he relaxed, but still thinking 'What the hell is wrong with me, Henry's right,... It's not the first time we took a bath together. And what the hell is it with that warm feeling I always get.' He closed his eyes and slipped with his head under water. Henry was watching him relax and smiled... He knew what takato went through and was happy about it. That partially confirmed what he tought takato was feeling... He had asumed as soon as when takato in the Hospital grabbed him and cried because he was so relieved that he was awake again....

Yet he knew that it would become a difficult time for takato and he would take care that in the end

it would turn out all alright. He himself had strong feelings for Takato already for a long time. He was devestated when he saw how takato sufferd when Juri was became zombie-like... He never knew if he ever would be able to confess his feelings. But the way things went now, if he did it the right way, it probably won't be long....

He saw Takato was dozing of, and to keep him from falling asleep in the tub he said: "come on, lets get out and go to sleep." Takato streched his arms. He also got out but a bit sleepy, as well being tired as from the heat from the tub, he slipped and fel down...

"You alright?"

"Yeah, just got out to quickly" Takato said blushing and rubbing his head.

"go on, I'll be there in a minute." Henry went on. Takato sat on the floor. He stood up, grabbed a towel putted it also around his waist and went to search his stuff and found it where Henry's dad had left it. He took his pyjama's putted them on and went to the bedroom.

"Heh, I thought you've decided to sleep in the tub." Henry said sticking out his tongue a little...

Takato didn't know what to say and just got in besides him. "Hey Takato, something wrong?" Henry asked when takato didn't answer. Takato sighted.

"No, well, it's just..." he sighted again.

"Just what, you can tell me..." Henry said softly...

"I'm still thinking about 3 months ago, I still can't understand you 'd just forgive me like that..."

"Oh, Takato... I've told you so many times... I knew you didn't mean what you said. And I knew and really felt you care about me, so I just knew you would come around." He looked at takato who lay down looking at the ceiling. Then takato sat up.

"Henry, with what I said, I hurt you, I saw it, I felt it... You, and Terriermon mostly Terriermon.." Takato looked at his hands... Thinking 'How could I've done that...'

Henry sighted "You know, you're right, we were hurt,... mostly because we were shocked.... After that, I understood your feelings,... and you know, Terriermon did to... And we know you, I know you Takato and we both knew that you didn't really meant those just don't know what a relief it was for Terriermon and me when you stood there at our front door..." "And you know,.." Henry said softly "I didn't want to lose you to."

"But Terriermon..."

"Takato, Terriermon was your friend and still is your friend... you won't lose us, you won't lose me, EVER" Now Takato looked Henry straight in the eyes, then tears began welling up...

"Henry, I..." Takato tried "Damnit"... And he broke out in tears... Henry took him in his arms, his head against his chest. Takato feld awkward but it comforted him. So he let it all out. Still sniffing with wet eyes he looked up, "Henry?"

"Yes" Henry let go of takato. Takato hesitated, not really sure of what to say. He had noticed changes in his feelings, and some changes in Henry's behavior, but he wasn't really sure. He wanted to talk about it with his friend, but he decided to wait. But yet, he hugged Henry whispering "Thanks" and tired of all the emotions he fell asleep against Henry's chest.

Henry a bit emotional, and somewhat surprised, smiled softly and slowly eased the sleeping boy down and tucked him in. He kissed takato on his head. And with a little remote control, he switched of the lights. Before he fell asleep he thought: 'He's really coming by' He closed his eyes and soon both boys where in a world of peacefull dreams....


	4. Afternoon surprise

Et Voila, another chapter done.

I don't own digimon

Thanks to my beta reader again... n.n (altough he still has to revise this part :-p)

Enjoy ^^

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next morning promised to be a beautifull day. Takato opend his eyes. "Good morning takato." Henry said softly with his face close to Takato's... Takato jumped from surprise banging his head against Henry's. Then both felt backwards grabbing their forheads...

"Hey what you did that for?" Henry asked

"Damn Henry, it's because you scared me with your face so close..."

Takato looked a bit angry. And Henry was a bit worried... 'Maybe I shouldn't have done that indeed.' He took Takato's hand and said "Let me give a kiss on it." Takato retrieved his hand and shove away from Henry. "Henry no... What's wrong with you..." Takato wasn't really angry anymore, but he didn't really liked the idea .. Yet he somewhere felt good that Henry cared so much. Henry was really dissapointed... Were the feelings he thought Takato had, illusions? Had he imagined it all? For a moment they sat there, both feeling awkward. But then Henry smiled a little and said... "Come one, lets get dressed and have breakfast. We have a whole new day before us, and my dad is taking us to the city again. And this evening I have a surprise." Takato's face brightend and they got to it. Henry informed Terriermon to all go down for breakfast. When they entered the main house, they saw a big table filled with awesome food. And yes, now there was Guilmonbread. Both humans and digimon attacked and enjoyed. So Henry's dad took them again to the city where they'd lot's cool stuff to do... In the late afternoon they returned home.

"Now it's time for the surprise" Henry said when they returned to the treehouses. "We just need our swimgear..."

He told their digimon to wait at the foot of the treehouses and both the got up to get their stuff. Then Henry lead them all into the enormous garden. They halted under a willow witch branches were like a curtain al around them... It was like a tent... Henry let Takato stand right in front of it.

"Ready?" He asked

"Err yeah, I think."

Henry pulled away the branches, and in the late afternoon sun, a nice big lake streched before Takato's eyes... The sun gave it a bright shine on the little waves it had because the soft warm wind that blowed over it. Takato was amazed.

"Pritty.." Calumon said... also amazed... Then he became his old selve again and shouted: "Let playyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy" He flew ahead followed by Terriermon and Guilmon..

"Wel, wont you?" Henry asked

"Err yeah, afcourse,.. Henry it's amazing..." Takato had regained his speech...

They changed in to swimgear and dove into the fresh bot not to cold water. They swam, and played with their digimon... Takato found it a pitty Impmon wasn't there like that time they went on that schooltrip. But soon he had forgotten about that, and even about what had happened this morning. He even felt very odd towards Henry again... Then they smelled burning meat.

"Mister Wong." Takato shouted, seeing Henry's dad busy with a fire..

"Dad, you're already there." Henry said an got out of the water followed by takato.

"Yup and it's almost time to eat boy's. It's as good as ready."

"Fooooooooooooooooooood." Guilmon said and attacked immediatly, followed by Calumon... And eventually Terriermon joined in... Takato and Henry as wel as mister Wong were surprised. And just stood there watching. Then the digimon had enough and lay there, belly's filled. But Henry and Takato stood there drewling... "Our precious meat...." Henry's dad laughed out loud... "Lucky I thought this would happen. Don't worry boy's I've got pleny with me. Henry you can handle it from here huh."

"Yeah thanks dad."

"Thanks mister Wong."

"Bye boy's have a good night, and don't remember to put out the fire properly kay.."

"No prob dad..." And off mister Wong went back to the house.

The sun was going down.. Henry and takato had put on a shirt. And while Henry was preparing the meat.. Takato sat with his arms around his knees staring into the fire..

"Hey Henry?"

"Hmm?"

"I'm sorry."

Henry looked at him. "Sorry? For what?"

"Wel I shouldn't have been so hard for you this morning."

"Oh Takato, you don't have to be sorry for that. I shouldn't have scared you like that."

"Err no, it's not really about that."

Henry was confused.

"It's err about, you know about you wanted to give a kiss."

Takato still looking at the fire began blushing.

"I know you wanted to do that because you care about me. And I was to hard for you. But you know, I, I ..." Takato halted

Henry shove abit closer. He hesitated a bit, bet then lay his arm around Takato's shoulders. Takato didn't resist. It even send a shiver down his spine. He sighted deeply...

"Takato,... Wel, you know, my mom always did this when I was hurt somewhere. And it helped,.. So I thought it would help you to.." Henry smiled softly. Takato was still looking at the fire. He didn't know what to say... Somewhere he'd liked to had that kiss though... He felt a bit depressed and then he just lay his head on Henry's shoulder.

"You're my best friend Henry. Thanks for caring for me and I'm sorry.."

"You don't have to be Takato, and I have to thank you for understanding.. Now what about some meat huh." Takato sad straight again now overwhelmed by hunger, if it wasn't that he had some selfcontrol he would've attacked the food just like Guilmon did...

They enjoyed a good meal... And it was time to go back. Henry putted out the fire and using a flashlight Henry's dad had left behind for them the went back to the treehouses. There they said goodbye to there digimon and went upstairs. Again they enjoyed a good bubblebath... Soon they lay again next to eachother...

"How's your head?" Henry asked..

Altough his head didn't hurt anymore, "Still a bit sore... mom." He said with a grin.

Henry took the hint got up on his knees and leaned forwards to give Takato a kiss on his forhead, but his hand slipped and his lips briefly touched Takato's... He immediatly jumped backwards.

"Oh Takato, I'm so sorry, I, this, I ... I didn't meant this to happen.. Takato..."

Takato very surprised. Wasn't angry, just abit shocked. "Err it's ok Henry"

"No Takato seriously, I didn't.."

"I said it's ok Henry, you slipped, I know you didn't do that on purpose.."

"I, you're not mad?"

Takato smiled a little. "Hey it was an accident alright.. Ofcourse I'm not mad..."

Henry, tried to smile,... "Err ok, then,... Lets go to sleep... Goodnight Takato." He said lay down again and putted out the lights with the little remote control.

Takato wasn't smiling anymore, and lay with open eyes in the dark. Yet he tried to sound normal when he said goodnight at Henry to. Eventually also he felt asleep.


	5. Moonlight

chapter 5 done.

I don't own digimon

Thanks to my beta reader again... n.n (altough he still has to revise this also part :-p)

Enjoy ^^

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Although he had fallen asleep, it wasn't for long. Takato lay twisting and curling and eventually he was awake...

Thinking back at the moment when Henry, trying to give a kiss on Takato's forehead, slipped away and instead kissed his lips was sending a shiver down his spine... Somwhere it felt good, but yet it felt wrong. That kiss on the forehead was something he could live with, because, indeed that was what mom's did as a sign of care. And Henry cared...

He sat up and looked at Henry. "O Henry." He whispered and carfully stood up, went outside the bedroom and on to the balcony, sitting on the edge his feet hanging in the air.

Those strong feelings from whom he'd thought they were eased out, were returning each time he thought at that moment where they lips touched. Altough Henry said it was an accident, Takato believed there was more about it... The way Henry had behaved the last 2 days made Takato think that his friend felt also more then jusft friendship. So he'd like to discuss it with him... 'But what if I'm wrong? Will he laugh at me? Be mad at me?' Takato sighted deeply. He looked at the stars, his crimson eyes shining in the moonlight. His thoughts dissapeard and hypnotised by the silver light his got in a peacfull trance, not knowing he was watched by a shadow in the door.

Takato in his yellow pyjamas without his goggles seated in a silver pool of light, his arms behind him, facing the moon, it was like he had an aura of innocence about him. How was it that this pure looking boy was so confused with the strong feelings for his best friend. That were the thoughts of the shadow that became Henry when he stepped onto the balcony in the moonlight. He also thought it was time to talk with Takato.

"Takato?"

Henry's soft voice woke Takato from his trance and turned his head around.

"You couldn't sleep huh?" Henry said smiling a little whilst sitting down besides

"Henry if I woke you up, I'm sorry."

"Nah, I just wanted to enjoy the moonlight." Henry said closing his eyes smining towards the moon.

Takato looked at Henry, he looked so peacefull. He sighted, it was time to talk with Henry...

"Henry,..." He paused. Henry opend one eye, that corned to look at Takato. He waited

"Henry did you like ever feel something for someone?"

"Depends on who and what you mean with 'feel'"

When there came no answer he opend both his eyes and looked at Takato. He saw the boy blushing, his hands in front of him, looking at them. He know it was now very difficult for him and so he tried to help him.

"You mean like feeling love for a girl, like Juri?"

By hearing this name Takato quickly looked up and right into Henry's eyes. God how he loved those eyes. 'Wait, did I really think that?' He thought. And quickly looked at his hands again blushing harder... Then he said softly

"Yes, something like that, but..."

Henry waited, Takato sighted...

"O Henry I can't."

"Takato it's alright, you can trust me.." Henry lay his arm around Takato's shoulders. Now Takato looked right in Henry's eyes. He took a deep breath and said

"Did you ever felt like this for another guy?"

Henry didn't laugh, he didn't yell, he just kept his arm around Takato's shoulders, and just retruned the question.

"Do you?" Takato was speachless, that wasn't exactly the answer he expected...

"Wel, err, I don't know, I err, it's wrong isn't it?"

"No it isn't." Henry said softly..

"But, I, it, I, it can't be right? A guy with another guy? I, I, it,..."

"Takato.." Henry interrupted him. "Love isn't bound by rules,... It's a feeling that just decides on its own. And if its between two guys then it is."

Takato sat in silence. Henry was already happy Takato confessed his feelings, but now it was time for the whole thruth so he looked at Takato and asked:

"Would you like to share with me who it is?"

Takato shiverd once, Henry noticed it, knowing he was close.

Takato's voice broke. "H,Henry, I, I can't" Takato said almost whispering..

Henry took him by his shoulders making him look right into his eyes.

"Takato, you asked me if I ever felt like that, and yes I do... I love you Takato..."

Takato's mouth dropped.

"I, you, I,... Henry,..." He suddenly broke out in tears and grabbed Henry crying with his head against Henry's chest... "I love you to Henryyyyy."

Henry a bit surprised, then lay his arms around Takato gave a kiss on the boy's brown hair. Smiled and with closed eyes he thought 'Finally'

Takato broke the hug and looked Henry right in the eyes,... moonlight shining on their faces,... Then he threw his arms around Henry's neck and with closed eyes his kissed him on his mouth. Henry a bit shocked didn't know what to do, but then went with it. Two boys, holding eachother, sharing a passionate kiss with closed eyes, bathing in the moonlight guarded by the stars.

They broke their kiss. Both holding their hands. Takato looked away and blushed. "I, I'm sorry Henry." Henry softly took Takato's chin making him looking at his face.

"You don't have to be Takato"

"Thanks Henry"

"You know, I've waited a long time for that kiss." Henry smiled...

"Wait, what? Long time?, but if you felt like this for so long, why didn't you tell me?"

"Same reason why you didn't tell me.."

Takato said no more. He understood.

"The moon is sure bright tonight." Henry said. Both watched at the moon, then again at eachoter, no word was said.. They enjoyed the silence, then looked at eachother again. "I think it's better we went back inside now." Henry said standing up offering Takato his hand.

"Kay" Takato took Henry's hand and got pulled up. As they stood, they kissed again. And then Henry went inside. Takato turned around once more to look at the stars thinking 'I so hope I'm not dreaming this." Then he turned back and followed Henry...

One of the stars suddenly moved and as a shooting star clear and bright it crossed the sky. Then the gnomemon winked once at the treehouse and with a happy giggling smile it dissapeard.

That night the two sleeping boys were holding eachoter never wanting to letgo again......

* * *

Dear readers, when Henry said, that love isn't bound by rules, he really meant that.. I really meant that. Love doesn't know differences between race, nationallity, believe, gender....


	6. The End

Dear readers,

I hope you all enjoyed this story. Thanks for those who reviewed.

I also want to thank Takato the dreamer. For the beta reading and the support.

Because I find that the story is perfect as it is, this chapter will be a little epilogue. But infact with chapter 5 the story is complete. I didn't want to mess it up by ending it lame, so there for this explanation.

Again I hope you enjoyed and see you at the next one....

I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON

Greetings

Elias_Freed

* * *

After that night, things were still the same, except, they were more then friends now. Takato had a wonderfull week... And the moment of depature came to soon... After Takato had checked in his bagage to leave by airplain gain it was time to say goodbye.

"Err, I'll leave you boys for a moment." Henry's dad said... "Henry I'll be waiting for you in the car okay?"

"Kay dad."

"Bye Takato, have a good flight."

"Bye Mister Wong, thanks for everything."

When Henry's dad was gone, they stood there for a moment, silence between them. But then Takato grabbed Henry and cryed...

"Oh Henry I don't wanna leave yet.." Henry hugged Takato...

Hey we'll see eachother as soon as the summervacation is over."

They broke up. Henry smiled a bit. "Heh this is it huh.."

Takato looked down.. "Err, yes, I'm afraid it is.." Silence... Then he looked up at Henry again and said "I'll be waiting for you Henry.." and he took of his goggles... "Here you keep them, you can give them back when you return."

Henry looked with big eyes at the goggles in Takato's hand. Then he took them, now his eyes became wet... "Oh Takato." He pressed them against his chest. "I, I don't know what to say."

"Just say you'll still loving me when you come back."

"Sure I will..."

Then the last call for Takato's flight sounded. They both took eachother in a hug again. And not minding the people around them they shared a quick, but passionate kiss. They broke up again, blushing. Luckly Terriermon, Guillmon and Calumon were to busy with eachother to have noticed it.

"Come one Guillmon, Calumon it's time, Bye Terriermon."

"Bye Takato."

Takato looked once more at Henry and said. "Bye Henry.."

"Bye Takato..." Then Takato turned, and followed by Guillmon and Calumon went of to his flight.

Henry quickly ran outside where he could see the runway. He stood there for a while, then he saw the plain from which he knew it was Takato's taxi upon the runway. He heard the engines roar, the plain picking up spead, rising up and dissapearing high up in the orange sky from the evening sun.

There was a little breeze, and Henry still looked at the now empty sky. A tear rolling over his cheek. Terriermon was standing besides him. Then jumped upon Henry's back and said softly "Momentai Henry" Then he took the goggles form Henry's hand.

"Hey Terriermon what're you doing."

Terriermon put them on Henry's head just the way Takato did. He laughed

"Now you're Takato." Henry smiled and took takato from his back. He hugged them.

"Thanks Terriermon, now lets head back to the car, dad is still waiting for us."

Henry looked back once and then went on to the car...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When the summervaction was nearly on its end, Takato and Henry were reunited. Henry wanted to surprise Takato, so without calling he suddenly stood in the bakery. Takato was in his room so his mom sended Henry upstairs.

Takato heard someone knock on his door and went to open it. You can imagin his reaction when he saw Henry standing there... He was speacheless ofcourse.

"These are yours?" Henry said, offering Takato his goggles back. Takato slowly took them, looking at them for a while. Then he said softly

"You're back." Then he broke out in tears and shouted "You're back, Henry you're back." Then he swung his arms around Henry's neck and kissed him. Henry answerd this kiss like they never would separate again.

They went of to the park to meet with the others again (Rika, Ryu, Kazou, Kenta), also Henry had picked up Terriermon and Guillmon was already at the hide out in the park.

The whole gang enjoyed their day at the park, and this was an perfect end of the summervacation.

And with this, it's also the end of the story.... I hope the end wasn't to lame... But at least it has an decent ending, so I'm happy with it.

Again thanks for reading, and please leave some reviews....

Byyyyyyyyyyyeeeeeeeeeeeessssssss


End file.
